New Hokage
by Dark Blood Soldier
Summary: Slumped in the depths away from the last family she has Angelus Terris Lupum is called out to be made the next Hokage of Leaf...Tsunade her aunt  not by blood  belices she is the only one who is string enough for the job. READ REVIEW!


OKay i made out of pureness of my soul Joking! joking! enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE OLD...THE NEW<strong>_

"Sakura! Sakura!" she heard Shikamaru yell from behind her. She turned and saw him running.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's Lady Tsunade! She has been poisoned." Sakura chuckled at this because the Lady the fifth Hokage always had her guard up...She saw the seriousness on his face. They ran to the Lady's room as fast as they could being of twenty-five now they became leaders and teachers. They just made it in the room when the lady told Sakura to come close to her.

"Lady Tsunade...how?" She had been a mother to all of them...and better yet a friend.

"I let my guard down for a...moment." she coughed up blood. "Listen to me-there is only one person suitable to be-Hokage you have to find her...She is the only one strong enough bring her here before i die and let me...talk to her..." She gave Sakura directions you could say. "Sakura! don't go alone take anyone willing to go." Sakura nodded and went to the square you could say. Everyone must have known because they where waiting.

"Whats wrong? whats happening?" she heard various questions. Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kakashi ran to help her with the crowd.

"Settle down!" Neji yelled.

"The lady has been poisoned!-"

"What?"

"Listen!" Sakura yelled she and the others kept getting interrupted.

"Shut up!" Hinata yelled. Everyone settled down.

"The lady is sending four volunteers and myself out to find the suitable Hokage. The lady has said she is the only one worthy who ever she is. I need four Volunteers please! This one is the only one strong enough!" She yelled and everyone was silent.

"i will" Sasuke said.

"Me to." Shikamaru said.

"Fine." Ino said

"i'll go!" Kiba said.

"Okay then move on!" everyone left except for the chosen few. "I'll give you time to get ready." Sakura said.

* * *

><p><em>somewhere far away from Lady Tsunade<em>

"Shh..." Angelus Lupum said to her comrades hidden out of sight. She got up from the ground an jumped through the tree's. They all wore dark blue clothing covering all over except for their eyes and they where all...female. Angelus had a huge wolf with wings on her outfit. Vulpes had a snake on hers and Katie and a bird on hers. Vulpes had long red hair pulled back into a ponytail and Green eyes, Katie and short brown hair and Blue eyes. Angelus had dark blue hair and blue eyes.

They all stopped above the tree's above the intruders and listened.

"Sakura are we there?" Hinata asked keeping on guard Sakura shook her head yes.

"Should we look in the tree?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru shh..." Sasuke said.

"Whatever Sasuke"

"i am Kiba!" Kiba said outloud.

"And i'm Hinata so shut up."

Lupum dropped a few in front of Sakura.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. Lupum pulled out her Samurai katana.

The other two dropped and started attacking. Everyone was in a full out brawl using jujitsu's left and right. Sakura could hardly keep up with Lupum. But she did and Sakura had gotten out of breath quick and Lupum still had full energy. The last move Lupum did was jump in the air and land straight down almost hurting Sakura and had an evil yet good look on her face.

"I am Angelus Terris Lupum" she said and made her comrades stop. the removed their masks.

"your her." Sakura was surprised and stood up.

"Who?"

"Lady Tsunade is dieing and she wants you to be the next Hokage."

"Lets go." Lupum said and started walking towards the town.

* * *

><p><em>later that day<em>

They all had finally rest and set up tents sleeping peacefully._ Lupum how ever was dreaming_

_"Ma ma! pa pa!" the girl yelled as she watched in terror as the house was burnt. She felt arms swoop her up. "Let go of me!"_

_"Hush or the hunters will hear you!"_

_"aunt Tsunade?" the girl had only called her that...she seemed like family to her..._

_In the next instant an arrow pierced the girl._

Lupum awoke from the dream.

"Just a night mare" She muttered and woke up to dress and pack up. she woke the others and headed on their way._  
><em>


End file.
